Strawberry Sees a Stranger Exit a Portal and Plum Pudding Follow the S
by iamboard
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake tells her story of when Singing Bird shows up in her universe. Plum Pudding has apparently never heard the saying "curiosity killed the cat" and Follows Singing Bird though her dimensional portal and actually comes out without being lost to Singing Bird.


Strawberry Sees a Stranger Exit a Portal and Plum Pudding Follow the Stanger in When She Leaves

Summary: Strawberry Shortcake tells her story of when Singing Bird shows up in her universe. Plum Pudding has apparently never heard the saying "curiosity killed the cat" and Follows Singing Bird though her dimensional portal and actually comes out without being lost to Singing Bird.

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures. That goes to the writer of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures.

"Talking"

_Thinking _

Strawberry's point of view

I was trying to get directions from the girls while trying very hard not to snap. They said they would give me directions but then they started arguing over food and acted as if I was not there. I had to deliver this package because it was the receiver of this packages birthday today. The road sign was off, the main road was blocked off, and I had no idea how to get to the bridge so I would know where I was going. Suddenly a portal showed up out of nowhere and a girl who was only slightly younger than me and I was in shock at what I had just saw and did not know what to do because of those two. I was both of these at the same time.

The girl walked up to me and asked "Excuse me, do you need any help?" she asked this in a calm friendly voice. _Well at least the girl is friendly. But since she is new here, I do not think she could help me. _ "Oh no, I do not need help, I just need directions to deliver this package. Those two were supposed to be giving me directions but they seem to be in an argument over a sandwich." I told her while trying to keep the tone I would give her as if she were one of my friends back home. "Hold on, I catch their attention." She told me as he walked to the girls. She then did something that surprised me, she put her foot down and started to show how much maturity she has beyond her years. "Hey, are you going to give this girl directions or are you just going to argue over patty nonsense? Split the sandwich in half if and share, like mature people would. There is no point in this argument." It was pretty demanding but I had to admit, the girls seemed like they needed it. "How rude!" They both yelled. She stood her ground. "Well you need it; you are being rude to somebody who needs help and to who she is delivering that package to. If you are going to argue over something patty, do it after helping this person. You are wasting her time. Now hop to it." I could not have agreed more that they were being rude to me but I wandered if she had to be that harsh to them for them to get the message. I sort of blushed but composed myself quickly when she called me a lady.

It had worked; they had told me which direction to go. "Hey wait up; you might need help getting that package to the person!" She ran after me. I do not know why she insisted on helping me; I think she helped enough by getting the girls to behave and it was for that reason I turned down her offer with a "No I do not need help." I really did appreciate it but I do not want to ask too much of a stranger who might not be from this world, I do not know what she would have to gain from it. "I am not so sure about that since I do not trust that bridge up ahead. Look if there is something wrong with the bridge, I will carry you across and carry you back and then leave you alone for the rest of whatever. If the bridge is fine, I will just leave you alone for the rest of whatever. Deal?" She offered me this as if I was offended by her just being here. I guess she took it the wrong way. I sighed because I did not mean to hurt her feelings and said "Deal"

We walked to the bridge and it looked like her feeling about bridge was right. She put down her back pack. She picked me up and told me to brace myself, and then she got ready to jump. Even though I had braced myself I could not help but to question "What are you about to…EEK!" Before I could finish my question she had started to run to the edge of the cliff, it scared me because she was moving faster them I am use to seeing or running. "Are you…EEK!" She jumped across before I could ask my question and I was even more scared as she could jump that far with me on her back. When we were on the other side, I asked "What was that?" as she put me down. . "I did say I would carry you to the other side and that is what I did. I also told you to brace your-self. I think it would be a good idea to finish delivering that package so I can take you back across, you can get back to your dog, and I can get out of your hair. Sound reasonable?"

She jumped back across before I could answer her. I turned around to deliver the package but not before seeing that the jump back across looked a lot more easier and spread a longer distance without me and the package on me. As I was headed to deliver the mail, I could not help but think, _what crazy physical exercise program is she having? _ I finished delivering the mail and wished the guy a happy birthday and headed back. I got back to see her digging though her bag and Pup Cake eating some food that she gave him. He looked happy so I let her finish digging though her bag before calling her so I can get back across the river. She jumped back and carried me back across.

She was about to walk away but I was not going to let her just yet. I wanted to know what she had to gain from helping me twice. "What was your motive for helping?" I asked her. "Absolutely nothing, I do not need reason to help people not matter what universe they are in." This confused me a little but I was happy she did not have any motives behind her actions. She was about to walk away again but I wanted more answers so I tugged on her sleeve. "huh?" she turned to me. "What is your name and what do you mean by no matter what universe they are in?" I asked her. "My name is Singing Bird and I have been doing some universal traveling lately, though I am beginning to think that some higher power is tampering with it to make sure I show up in places that could really get me killed. All I really need to do is restock up on food and clean myself and cloths up, and I will be out of this universes hair. Sound good to you… umm?" she said as if she were a bother to us all. "I am Strawberry Shortcake, and I would say that you may just have really bad luck. I could guide you to Barry Bitty City to go get more food and I will let you use my bath. It is the least I could do after you helped me twice." This was a genuine offer. "You do not have to do that, I am very go at finding gathering food." She told me. I had no doubt she could gather her own food, she built like she has been out in the wild for a while. But maybe it was time for her to have something you cannot find in the wild. "I insist then." I told her. "If you insist Strawberry." She told me giving in. She followed me back to Barry Bitty City.

I let her clean herself up and while she was doing that, I decided to be nice and clean her cloths. This was after I let the post office know I delivered the package with some help for a kind stranger with no hidden motive. My friends stopped by so they could see who was new in town. I told them all about her as they were my friends. Singing had gotten dressed and bought some food from Orange giving her gold coins which I am not sure how she got a hold of real gold when it is hard to get in these parts. She had stopped by before leaving to say "Thank you for your hospitality. Good luck with the rest of the mail." I walked outside of the door as she was leaving the building. I watched her open the portal so she could leave. She ran though the portal. The portal was about the close when Plum Pudding ran though the portal not to long after she left; I rushed to go after her but by the time I got to the portal, the thing closed on its own. _Well at least I know she is in safe hands. I Thought as I headed to my friends to tell them what had happened. _

Plum's point of view (spoiler alert for Stories of a Universal Traveler)

I was running though the city looking for Strawberry with my friends when we saw Strawberry come back into the city with no package towing her bike and with a stranger walking beside her. Pup Cake was in the bike. We were a bit curious as to what was going on, so we followed them. She showed the girl to the café and then went to the post office to check in. After she checked in she went back to the café. When we confronted Strawberry, she said that the girl had helped her twice and was not from this universe. She also said that girl had really good athletic ability that helped her get across the broken bridge to deliver the package to the person it was supposed to go to. The first time the girl had helped Strawberry according to her was when had those two girls that she run into stop arguing about a sandwich and give her directions.

By then I wanted to know what kind of athletic ability she had for myself so when the girl now know as Singing Bird left the shop cleaner then before and went to Orange to buy food, I followed her. She really was just there to by food. She came back to the shop to thank Strawberry for her hospitality and went out of the café once again, opened a portal and run through it. I not wanting to have my questions an answered, run though the portal behind her without knowing it. When I got to the other side I bumped into her. She was in a battle stance so I looked around and there were Black creatures that looked like they were ready to attack. _I will wait until she takes these out to catch her attention._

End.

The rest of this is in Stories of a Universal Traveler for how may chapters the kingdom hearts universe last. I have not decided rather or not to keep Plum Pudding with her for the rest of the story or go back to Strawberry Shortcake Berry Bitty Adventures to return Plum Pudding. 


End file.
